


【丞紬】霉果

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 丞紬
Kudos: 4





	【丞紬】霉果

天色压得很沉，五点不到，窗外已经昏黄一片，风把落叶和云往同一个方向推，叶片堆在了走廊外墙的死角里，有只棕褐色的鸟扎下去，在叶片堆上踩了踩，振翅飞远。  
玻璃窗被人推开一条缝，窗帘霎时鼓涨起来，风扑到小教室里面，撞上了门口正低头翻找纸盒的年轻人的背。他被冷风激了一下，回过头看到翻飞的窗帘，随后视线落在坐在靠窗座位的人身上，抬手在喉咙前一横，无声警告。  
“月冈学长，那我们先走了。”  
月冈回头，将小礼品递给面前的学弟学妹：“噢，好，辛苦。”  
他跟着他们走到课室外，看了看天，嘱咐道：“快走吧，像是要下雨了。”  
说完，抱着纸盒挥了挥手。  
送走来参加被试的后辈，月冈回到课室，高远还坐在原处，正埋着头琢磨自己的手指甲。月冈推拢他前排的椅子，靠坐在前排的桌椅上，从口袋里摸出高远的手机、钱包和钥匙还给他，接着把手里的纸盒也推了过去。  
“随便挑，都拿走也没关系。”盒子里是给志愿者准备的小礼品，有糖果和曲奇饼干，还剩下很多，但都不在高远的审美范围之内。  
果不其然，高远扫了眼盒里的零食，说；“早知道不来了。”  
月冈慢悠悠从衣兜里摸出一张宣传单，高远眼睛一眯，伸手就要抢，却捞了个空。  
“喂，那是我的东西吧。”  
宣传单夹在双折钱夹里，轻易就掉出来，月冈笑嘻嘻的，把宣传单展开认真总结：“开业活动的确很诱人。”  
高远自知心思被看穿，便懒得再拉扯，抓起桌上的小物件起身：“走了，你请客。”

从实验楼出来，两人并排着走在林荫道上，高远发现今天月冈的步速特别快，他都不用刻意放慢脚步，也不用走走停停地等他。  
走到路口时月冈差点一头撞上一辆路过的自行车，高远将他拽回自己身边，问：“你饿了？今天这么积极。”  
“要下雨了，走在树下容易被雷劈。”月冈一本正经地往远离树干的一边挪了两步。  
高远扶额：“要劈也是先劈我，闪电登陆你的脑袋还得多走十公分。 ”  
月冈说：“计较身高就很不男人。”  
“这跟男人女人有什么关系，我只是在提醒你要多锻炼，”高远一把揪住月冈的后领和围巾，“还没降温就裹这么厚。”  
月冈拽着衣领从高远手中溜出去，瞪了他一眼：“你对你女朋友也这么粗暴吗？”  
高远想都没想：“你又不一样。”  
车流终于断出一隙，月冈反手抓住高远的衣袖，拖着他匆匆走到街对面，穿过人潮走进了那家食店。

意外的是点餐时月冈显得十分游刃有余，不但认真推荐点评，甚至还在高远埋头研究菜单时和服务生聊起天。高远看着他，问：“你已经来过了？”  
“实验室的同学拿到了优惠券，所以周一大家约来这里聚餐。”  
“早知道真不来了，”高远抿着嘴小声嘟囔，粗粗浏览一遍后合上菜单递还给服务生：“我就招牌咖喱套餐，果汁换白水。”  
“对了，他要多一点米饭。”月冈竖起一只手指补充道。  
服务生点头表示已经记下，月冈把搭在扶手上的围巾叠起来塞进背包，手肘碰到餐盘，汤匙在瓷盘上滑了一下，高远伸手将盘子往自己这边拉了点，一句数落的话滚到嘴边又莫名其妙地咽了回去。月冈没留意到他脸上细微的表情变化，收拾好背包就坐正身体，他看起来心情松快，多半是顺利结束实验的缘故。  
“你们招的被试好多都是一年级的吧。”下午在实验室里高远认出好几个社团的后辈，不过他没特意上去打招呼，而是卡着时间直接从后门进去，坐到了最后面的位置。  
“对，毕竟高年级的志愿者往往不自觉地反推实验设计，容易影响数据准确性，尤其我们院的学生，基本上上完一学期的课就自动成为不合格小白鼠了，”月冈一脸无奈，“要是人人都像丞就好了，简直完全——心无旁骛。”  
高远蹙了蹙眉：“别用那种语气说啊，听起来不算夸奖。”  
月冈摸摸耳朵：“被发现了。”  
咖喱店的一大优点就是上菜特别快，也就一会儿功夫，两人点的菜品都端上来了。高远不怎么喜欢咖喱，但和月冈一块儿探店是从小学就形成的习惯，从不情不愿到习以为常，十多年了，不管是吵架闹脾气还是考砸了求安慰，都不见得比得过一顿新口味的饭食在两人心目中的份量。所以在得知月冈并不是第一次来的时候，高远其实有些不高兴，颇有一种遭遇背叛的怨怼。他在月冈面前很少藏掖自己的情绪，生来也不是隐忍不发的性格，但今天偏就按捺着没表露出来，因为他和月冈实在太久没见面了。  
有一类朋友是这样，即使双方许久不见，久违地凑到一块儿了却半点不觉得生份，寒暄问候和拥抱热泪都不需要。放到高远和月冈身上，大概就是月冈带着学妹学弟在教学楼发被试招募单时正好碰到上通识课的高远，顺手便分给他一张，问，来吗？  
高远点头，来。  
别无多话。  
至于顺手夹到钱包里注定轻飘飘掉落的宣传单，高远更倾向于视之为一场无关痛痒的博弈。所谓博弈即是它可能落到任何一个角落或是任何陌生人的手上，但却唯有被一个人捡拾起来才能免于归结为一场“意外”，取而代之的则是无言的默契和追忆，犹如长河一苇，飘飘荡荡，来处即归乡。  
高远切开烤饼，把肉馅多的一块留给月冈，趁月冈不注意，又从自己那块上拨掉两块肉塞到另一块里。这是他从小时候的月冈那里偷学的花招，青春期长个子前的高远不像现在这样壮实，反倒是月冈，因为钟爱蛋制品又不挑食，所以看上去圆滚滚的，衬得高远像颗蔫萝卜菜。月冈打小就有一颗燃烧且无处安放的中二魂，还不到买全票的年纪已经将电视上各类魔王勇者演了个遍，这种过激的行为常常带来许多麻烦，不得已回到现实生活中的月冈只好在高远身上延续自己的小梦想，具体就表现为端着一副小大人的架子，整天督促高远吃这吃那，睡觉不许踢被子，刷牙时长不能少于两分钟。  
但真正到了人均中二的青春期，月冈却像一株开错时节的花一样偃旗息鼓，变得羞涩且内敛。他仍旧热爱那些激情澎湃惩恶扬善的剧目，但不再公开模仿和谈论，生理变化将他绑在现实的轨道上，他不得不去留意自己愈发低哑的声线、悄无声息冒出来的青春痘，还有如果不好好处理就会显得邋遢的胡茬。月冈知道所有男生都会经历这样一段令人尴尬的时期，但他却很少看到其他人的窘迫，就连身边那颗蔫萝卜菜看起来都十分从容淡定。  
某个平淡无奇的暑假的夜晚，月冈如常赖在高远家玩了一整天，晚上两人并排躺在高远的小木床上，一人一只耳机听恐怖电台。银月高悬，像极了漫画里山雨欲来的情景。月冈伸直脚趾，在高远的踝关节蹭了蹭，问道，丞，你晚上睡觉这里会不会痛？  
高远觉得他莫名其妙，老实回答，不会，我睡眠很好。  
月冈消沉了很长一段时间，等他回过神来的时候，蔫萝卜菜已经高出他半个头，手腕和小腿也比他的结实了好多。节日邻里聚会，连长辈也惊叹他们俩的变化，话题落在成长和童年上，月冈便抓住机会酸溜溜地说一句，明明我才是哥哥啊。  
这话连他自己都不当回事，偏偏让高远耿耿于怀，第二天一大早便来月冈楼下朝他的窗玻璃扔小石子，噼里啪啦的，一颗接一颗，催他起床晨跑，然后再一起去隔壁的街区吃超大份的早点套餐。高远从不觉得身高体格有多么要紧，但他以为月冈很看重这些，于是就笨拙地想要帮忙，像小时候月冈体贴他一样，把食物中最好的挑给他，把被子和床褥匀给他多一点，希望他长高，继续做一个快乐又勇敢的哥哥。  
这样约束着、迁就着，一晃就到了大学，入学前两人一起去做体检，结束后月冈拿着两张体检表发愣，说，平时也没觉得差很多，原来差了十公分啊。  
高远从他手里抽走体检表，推着他走出社区医院，装作不耐烦地催促道，快走吧，饿死了。  
十公分是个极其微妙且含糊不清的距离。面对面站着，高远的下嘴唇差不多和月冈的头顶齐平，拥抱的时候，他稍稍弓背，敛着下巴，鼻尖就能碰到月冈的耳廓。但真正拥抱的次数屈指可数，因为彼此太熟悉了，同处一室的时候连空气都知情会意，形式上的、浮于表面的互动会显得尴尬且不合时宜，好像两人各自拽着线头的一段，收紧平添尴尬，但又怕一松手就再也碰不到头。

"吃不下了。"月冈把勺子一搁，抱着水杯喝水。  
高远把两人的餐盘对调，帮他解决剩下的食物，月冈则趁这点时间去前台结了账。  
高远从店里出去，看见月冈站在几步开外的地方，仰着脸一动不动地望着天。高远把围巾搭在月冈肩膀上，也抬头往天上看："看什么？"  
"看雨，刚刚好像有雨丝，现在又没了，"月冈侧过脸，随后抬起胳膊肘顶了高远一下，"怪不得，你把风都挡住了。"  
高远摸了摸脸："好像是有点湿，我去借把伞。"  
"可以跑回去。"月冈说完，一溜烟就蹿了出去，高远愣了几秒，回过神迈步跟上去。  
两人沿着来时的路返回校园，刚吃完饭，月冈没跑几步就捂着侧腹停下来弯腰喘气。高远把月冈脖子上的围巾拆下来团成一团裹在了他的脑袋上，月冈直起腰，一脸正色，说："我是阿拉丁。"  
高远对他清奇的脑回路见怪不怪，瞟了眼月冈身后，说：“你导师。”  
月冈一秒变脸，飞速拽下脑袋上的围巾，挂上优秀生的标准营业笑。  
高远敲了敲他的脑袋：“骗你的，快走，要下大雨了。”

秋雨淅淅沥沥地下了小半月，再见面是因为足球的校内赛，心理学系和比较文学所在的学院都不算大院，运动型人才寥寥无几，因此两个学院便搭伙凑出一个联队。比赛定在周四下午，若不是之前吃咖喱高远提了一句，月冈根本就不知道这件事。自打升了二年级，月冈就忙得像个不知疲倦的陀螺一样，工作日挤满了专业课辅修课，课后还有几个项目实验要跟，周末则是社团和兼职，连着好几次在戏剧社的剧本分享会上打瞌睡，后来干脆他就向社长请了长假，平日的小活动便不怎么参加了。  
月冈背着包站在球场边东张西望，忽然肩膀被人拍了拍，他转过身，看见单手拎着挎包的高远。  
“你要上场？”高远打量了一番月冈的装束，颇有些惊讶，抬手给他顺了顺被运动发带压住的一缕刘海。  
“替补，临时跟经理申请的。”  
高远点点头：“那也得先热身，带水了吗？”  
“带了带了，”月冈拉开背包拉链，如数家珍，“毛巾，绷带，喷雾剂，钉鞋……运动饮料你要不要？多买了一瓶。”  
“好，”高远接过水，在手里掂了掂又扔回月冈手里，“放你那儿吧，反正你在场边。”  
经理吹了声集合哨，高远干脆将挎包一并挂在了月冈身上：“我先过去。”  
月冈扛着两个包绕着球场走到休息点，同系的后辈很少见到他一身运动装，纷纷表示差点没认出来。体育部给每个队都配了教练，对面的教练认出了月冈，走过来将战术板往他肩膀上一拍，说：“别小瞧你们学长啊，偷师学艺可有一手的。大一的时候每次都来蹭课，还真以为我没发现啊？”  
月冈被教练调侃，脸红耳赤地辩解：“游泳课下课早，路过球场就……”  
“天呐，真不敢相信，我以为月冈前辈是会翘掉体育课去图书馆的类型！”  
“对对，或者是被老师叫去帮忙做课设。”  
教练摆手：“别被骗了，他和那个叫高远的小子踢球一个风格，脚上像装了发条一样，横冲直撞的。”  
“也没有吧，”月冈讪笑，内心腹诽因为从小一起踢球，都是一个老师教的风格不一样才奇怪，他摸摸脖子，“我还是……”  
“紬！”月冈话没说完，远处的高远突然大喊了他一声，这一声喊得众人都愣了，唰唰地转过头去。开口的人后知后觉察觉到怪异，又改口喊：“月冈！过来热身！”  
“抱歉，我去集合！”月冈把背包扔到地上，小跑着过去，跑到高远背后时，小声吐槽：“你刚刚很像在喊扎比。”  
“我没有。”高远皱眉反驳。  
“我只是说像。”  
“不像，扎比不用喊，招招手就跟我走了。”  
月冈说：“那是因为你经常给它喂罐头还陪它玩超长续航版的飞盘游戏啊。”  
“我不仅给你挑好吃的，还吃你剩下的，还陪你演圣斗士星矢。”  
月冈语塞：“别说得这么引人误会，你也乐在其中吧！”  
“误会什么？”高远一头雾水，“不过有你在确实一直都没什么不快乐的，好了，快站好跟动作，别偷懒。”  
月冈被他推了一把，站到队伍边上开始热身。

虽然两个系迫于无奈搭伙凑队，但这么一来，挑出来的队员都是两个系的尖尖人才，一场比赛下来，压根没给月冈这个替补创造上场机会。比赛以联队的小胜宣告结束，队员们擦汗换鞋聊比赛，月冈融不进氛围，慢慢退到后面站在人群之外。  
“紬，给我水。”高远签完结果确认书，直接跑到月冈身边。  
“哦，等一下。”  
月冈正要弯腰去拿背包，高远却干脆利落地抽走了他手里的那瓶水，拧开瓶盖咕咚咕咚地灌了好几口。  
月冈拿着一瓶未开封的水，没话找话：“刚刚踢得挺好的。”  
“还行，对面有几个完全新手，给机会了。”队员们正议论着要不要去聚餐，有人过来问高远的意见，月冈往旁边退了两步，留给他们说话的空间，低头颠玩手里的水瓶。高远留意到他额头上的发带不知什么时候摘掉了。  
“……月冈，你去吗？”  
月冈听见高远叫他，手一顿，差点没接住瓶子：“不了，晚上有选修课。”  
“那我也不去了，你们玩得开心。”高远直截了当地拒绝了邀约。  
两人留到最后，帮忙整理了器材和其他工具，从保管室出来时已经五点多，晚秋的白昼太短，运动场上没什么人。月冈走在前面，被高远拽了一下背包带，他转过头问：“怎么了？”  
“几点的课？”  
“啊，只是随口一说，你看出来了吧。”月冈笑了笑。  
“那再踢一场。”高远这样说着，上前摘掉了月冈的背包，和自己的一块随手扔到了球场边。他把球袋扔给月冈，自己先跑到了球门前：“来啊。”  
“诶，你……算了，来了啊！”月冈把球拆出来，曲起膝盖顶了几下，带着球跑到中线靠右的位置，隔得老远和高远喊话：“输了请吃饭？”  
“你先进球再说吧。”高远弯下腰，完全防守的姿势。  
“你踢过几场后卫啊，我肯定赢！”  
高远瞥他一眼：“我就踢过你一个人的中后卫。”  
月冈忍不住大笑：“委屈你了，输赢都我请。”  
“你快点。”高远催促道。  
月冈勾起脚踝颠球，一边瞄着高远的动作，一边估计着他的预判，随后脚背往上一抬，将球高高抛起，再猛地将球往角线的方向踢。  
如果他运气好的好，球能擦着球框进网，这和他以往的踢球习惯正好相反，他赌高远的注意力集中在靠近右后的位置。  
“梆——”  
球没撞上球框，中途被飞扑过去的高远截了胡，结结实实地撞到了他的脑门上，冲击过大，高远眼前一黑，连忙捂着眼睛放低重心，确认站稳后才直起身子，一睁眼就看见一脸慌张的月冈。  
“你还好吧？丞？”月冈举起手在他眼前晃了晃，盯着他的眼睛，“丞？”  
“没事，别晃了。”  
“真的？还能认出我是谁吗？”月冈有些着急。  
高远凉凉地说：“认不出自己都不可能认不出你。”  
“假的吧，”月冈听出他的玩笑，心里松了口气，“那你叫我什么？”  
“紬。”  
月冈摸他头上被吸水粒压出的黑印：“错了，出问题了，我们得去医院。”  
“我不是叫你紬吗？”  
“不是。”月冈一脸郑重。  
“不是才怪，那我还能叫你什么？”  
“紬哥哥啊。”月冈哈哈大笑。  
高远欲言又止，撞开他的肩膀径直往球场边走，任月冈在后面怎么笑怎么喊他都没回头，直到身后的脚步声忽然没了他才停下来催促道：“走了。”  
月冈蹲在地上绑鞋带，忽然一个猛扑朝高远冲过来，高远正生闷气，完全没预料到这一遭，脚后跟一磕，连带着月冈都摔到了地面上。  
“哇，”月冈捂着嘴坐起来，“差点咬到舌头。”  
高远躺在塑料草地上，看天，看云，不说话。  
"怎么生气了啊？"月冈问。  
"没生气。"  
月冈躺到他旁边，枕着手："对了，今天好像没见到西田。"  
"啊，分手了。"  
"啊？"月冈有些意外，西田和高远从大一寒假就在一起了，平时也没听说过有什么矛盾，西田是个很和善温顺的女生，月冈以为他们俩能处得很好。  
"暑假结束的时候她提出来了，"高远看了一眼月冈，补充道，"不过我们算和平分手。"  
他回想起分手那天西田的语音留言——  
"反正对于高远而言特别的只是男朋友这个身份而不是我这个人，这段关系既然纯粹是靠我对你的偏爱维系的，那么由我来说结束应该不算过分吧。"  
特别的身份，特别的人，为什么相交却不能重叠。  
高远从未如此困惑和挫败。  
月冈安静地看了会儿天，说："好奇怪，听到你失恋似乎比听到你恋爱更难以置信。"  
"为什么？"  
"因为我觉得丞很好啊，我要是女生肯定追你这样的。"  
高远无奈地笑了笑："你要是女生我们俩高中毕业估计就结婚了吧。"  
"倒也是，"月冈也笑，随后敛了笑容说，"反正你知道不管怎么我总是支持你的，球场上也一样，就算不能同时上场也会好好准备替补······所以丞只要做自己喜欢的事情就好，丧气和忧郁和高远丞也太不搭了。"  
平地起风，吹散了天上的一片云，月冈爬起来，拍掉身上的吸水粒，递手给高远："起来吧，勉为其难请失恋的丞同学吃饭。"  
高远拉着他的手站起来，两人走到场边拿包，高远说："怎么觉得你很开心的样子？"  
"废话，因为怕当电灯泡我之前都不敢找你玩啊，电脑宕机都是我自己修的。"  
"什么故障？修好没？"  
"彻底修坏了，用家教的工资换了一台新的。"  
高远琢磨了一下："好亏。"  
"对啊，为了丞的恋爱事业我这个做哥哥的真的奉献了好多，感动吗？"  
高远不为所动："电脑商家才是最感动的。"  
月冈笑嘻嘻的，把球袋拎到面前，一边走路一边用脚背垫球。高远稍稍落后他一点距离，看着他的头发随着步伐节奏一起一伏，头顶那撮永远不服帖的呆毛颠来颠去，像支快乐的马尾草。  
他脑海里又冒出那句极其自私的话——  
如果你是女孩子就好了。  
又或者——  
高远停下脚步，叫住了走在前面的月冈："紬，如果可以的话，就再等我一下吧。"


End file.
